


【SD花流．长篇】瘟神启示录(22)（文：十甫）

by bmyuen



Series: SD花流．长篇．瘟神启示录（文：十甫） [22]
Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: M/M, 花流
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 16:29:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19479706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmyuen/pseuds/bmyuen





	【SD花流．长篇】瘟神启示录(22)（文：十甫）

当仙道被山泉大宅的守卫“请进”书房的时候，一瞥眼就见到山泉铃奈那张木然的脸，无声无息地站在依牆而建的壁上书架前。

再望向书房中的另一人，满腮灰白渗半鬍子的山泉健一，正笑吟吟地看着自己，并张开双臂，“原来是彰呀，怎么夜来到访却不直接进来呀？”

像以往一样，仙道走向前拥抱了山泉健一一下，然后笑着说，“我今天多喝了两杯，胆子随即就大了起来，想到伯父这儿观星……”

“你想观星，只要说一声，我就叫人给你准备梯子呀，何必冒险爬牆？若有个万一我怎么向老仙道和铃奈交待？年轻人真不懂事呀～”山泉健一摇摇头轻斥仙道，

仙道拍拍山泉健一的肩膀，“伯父，我向来只为自己负责，不必向人交待，你就甭担心了，呵呵！”

“哈哈，你这小子真不愧是我山泉健一的准女婿。好好！”山泉健一微笑地看着仙道，“你刚听到多少？”

仙道也笑着说，“不多不少，只知道丽奈现在安然无恙。”说完还斜晲山泉铃奈一眼。

“既然你是自己人，我就给你说了吧！”山泉健一示意仙道坐下，“丽奈被绑架的事是假的，那是我们精心策划的。呵呵，铃奈，你给仙道说说，这计划你最清楚。”

“是！”

听着山泉铃奈在他身后传来的答应声音，仙道头也不回地说道，“有劳铃奈了！”

“……是！”山泉铃奈清朗的声音顿了一顿，“丽奈被绑对父亲极为有利，第一，可打击他竞选首相之位的主要对手──小濑尾宏；第二，通过媒体炒作丽奈被绑事件，让全国人民看到父亲的慈父一面，让他们知道，强人山泉健一，原来也是个温情汉子，有利提高父亲的声望；第三……（山泉铃奈眼望山泉健一，见他缓缓点头）父亲最近遭人告密，说他与黑帮勾结，为他们洗黑钱……现在廉政署正欲对父亲展开调查，为此，我们必须先将父亲的部份财产送出去……”

“原来如此！这计划很好，一石‘三’鸟，果然高明！”仙道拍手讚道，“是伯父想出来的吗？”

山泉健一理了理鬍子笑道，“是铃奈想出来的，怎么样？很佩服是不是？她可说是我的军师呀！”

“是～我佩服得紧，而且羡慕伯父有个好女儿，有个好助手。”仙道笑着说。

“何必羡慕？铃奈是你的未婚妻，迟早是你的人，若你有意从政她岂不给你尽心尽力，到时候，我这个做父亲的可能就被冷落了。”

“伯父说哪儿话？铃奈怎么说都是你的女儿，岂有不顾父亲的道理？况且，我对从政没有兴趣，可就用不上铃奈的从政良策了……！”仙道微微笑道。

“呵呵，真的没兴趣？”

“一点也没有！我只对疫苗和药物研究有兴趣！”仙道认真地说。

“嗯～说起疫苗，忘了问你，那个避孕疫苗进行到哪个阶段了？”

“已在动物身上测试，目前还在观察期。伯父怎么会突然问起这个呢？”

“那疫苗可在人体上测试吗？”

“暂时不行，太冒险了！”

“你可否加快测试速度？然后将试剂交给我，我有用处！”

“伯父可愿意告之你想做什么用途，我好做配合！”仙道的心突地乱跳，掌心渐渐渗出汗水──他有不好的预感。

“既当你是自己人，我也不相瞒，反正你迟早也是组织的人……你知道SAVE.2U组织吗？”

仙道支颐想了一下，摇了摇头。

“SAVE.2U组织由世界顶尖医学家、科学家组成的机构，除了做医学研究，还有一项伟大的任务──负责控制地球的人口增长。”

“控制地球的人口增长？这么说来……吓！那些……广泛蔓延的病毒……就是…SAVE.2U组织散播的？”

山泉健一点点头，一脸嘉许的神色，“果然聪明绝顶，一点就透！不错，那些病毒，就是组织故意散播的？”

“为了什么？”仙道缓缓问道。

“为了未来！为了全球人类生命的延续，有些牺牲是在所难免的。”

仙道额头冷汗直冒，真是匪夷所思……那些层出不穷，夺去无数性命的新兴病毒，竟是人为的！

本以为是因为人类破坏了大自然导致恶果，却原来，这根本就是人类自导自演的戏，不！是某一小部份的人在导，全世界的人负责演出，谢酬就人类的生命！

仙道在脑中飞快转了无数念头，“伯父要那避孕疫苗试剂就是想要上交组织？”

“是！组织已迫不及待地想知道疫苗的成果。而且，我们已有很好的试验人选……你尽快完成测试吧！我会将试剂与成果报告一同上交组织。”

“试验人选？……谁？”突然灵光一闪，“丽奈！？”

只见山泉健一微笑点头。

“不！我不会交给你的！”仙道再也按捺不住提得高高的心！

山泉健一收起笑脸，双眼一瞪，“轮不到你不答应！”

只觉后脑一痛，随声而止，仙道已伏在地上一动也不动了。临昏迷前隐隐听到山泉健一在说话，“干得好～铃奈……”

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
待完全甦醒过来时，仙道发觉自己身处一间密室，无窗无门……但他却不是孤单一人。

“你醒了？”

仙道冷哼一声，“多谢小姐关心，我还死不了！”

“那很好！这里有水有食物，饿了就自己拿来吃。”山泉铃奈顿了一顿说，“我父亲请你留在几天，冷静冷静一下。……除了离开这里，你有什么需要，就跟我说好了。”

仙道手抚被击痛的伤处，瞪着山泉铃奈，冷冷地说，“丽奈呢？她还好吧？”

山泉铃奈看了仙道一眼，低垂着头说，“很好，你不必担心，我会照顾她的。”

“就是有你我才担心！”向来说话温文尔雅的仙道，此刻恨极山泉铃奈，对她极不客气！

山泉铃奈抬起头来，冷笑道，“我自己的妹子何必你来担心？”

仙道听山泉铃奈语气不善，怕她发狠起来，会对丽奈不利，于是放软语气问道，“为什么要选丽奈？”

“你认为一切是我策划的吗？”山泉铃奈看着仙道的眼睛反问。

仙道一时无言，虽说他的确有此念头，但此刻无论如何是说不出口的。

密室顿时鸦雀无声。

半晌，山泉铃奈叹了一口气，“仙道彰，你的眼神已出卖你的心了！……没错！一切就如你想的，都是我由一手策划。即使是将你关起来，也是我献议的。……仙道彰，我奉劝你一句，为了本身的安危，你还是答应为组织做事吧！”

仙道一听，心里愤怒得很，但他脸上却不显露出来，反而哈哈笑道，“我虽然有一点怕死，但也不会因此出卖自己的人格与亲人。多谢小姐的金科玉律，我心领了！你还是为我多准备一些粮食好了，我打算住上一阵子。”

山泉铃奈报以一笑道，“你若愿意住下来那再好不过了。有什么需要尽管吩咐好了，我一定会让你这大少爷满意的！”

“我可以见见丽奈吗？”

山泉铃奈微笑着摇头，“恰恰这要求，我帮不到你！……想不到你到此刻还记挂着丽奈呢？”

“她若出了事，我不会放过你的！”仙道一个字一个字地说道。

山泉铃奈“嗤”一声笑了出来，“你自顾不暇还要管丽奈的事？……真是多情种子呀！”

听着山泉铃奈的揶揄，仙道不怒反笑，“总比那些无情的人来得好！”

“听你口中说的无情人似乎就是我呀！……这没办法，我天生不会多做无意义的事！丽奈的事，我已尽力了，也算尽了姐妹的义务，其他的事不在我掌握中。”

仙道不禁握紧拳头，若山泉铃奈是个男人，他早已一拳挥出去。

山泉铃奈侧头想了想，“看你如此紧张我妹子，若要你代替她成为试验品，想你……不会拒绝吧？”

“是！”

山泉铃奈掩嘴大笑起来，“没想到，多情浪子竟是个痴情汉！可惜，你不是女的！丽奈真是不幸，有人肯为她牺牲，她也无福消受！”

仙道忍耐不住，终于动手掴了山泉铃奈一巴掌。

这女人，真是可恨极了！

山泉铃奈错愕地抚着自己的脸，看着仙道。随即又笑了起来，“我知道你很生气，但这无济于事。丽奈的命运早已注定，从出生的哪一刻起就注定要为组织牺牲的。……这是不能改变的事实。你还是多为她祈祷吧！”说完，转身就走。

只见她走到其中一堵牆，朗声说道，“开门吧！”

牆壁立刻出现一扇门。

在踏出密室前，山泉铃奈背对着仙道说，“仙道彰，你会为你的那一巴掌付出代价的！”声音竟是无比的冷漠无情。

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
仙道待在密室里，不断地盘算他可以逃出这里的几率，但得出的结果是：零！

他一阵沮丧，心里懊恼为何自己沉不住气，给山泉铃奈送了一巴掌。看来，自己的处境很不妙。然而，他更担心的是丽奈的安危。他替丽奈感到悲哀，自己最亲近的家人竟为了私欲而牺牲她……

正当他胡思乱想的时候，密室的门打开了。

就着门外射进来的光，他看见有一个人站在门口，背着光。

虽然看不清那人的脸孔，他也认得出那人的身影──山泉铃奈。

只见她正缓缓地向他举起手中的长枪……

本贴由十甫于2003年9月16日16:09:08在“N2”发表


End file.
